Highschool sucksVampires?
by Intoxicatingxbloodxlust
Summary: Sakura is a new student going to Konoha high,soon to find new friends and new enemies.Soon to find out that Konoha High are ruled by the Akatsuki,a group of vampires.Every student already knows but they don't know what else is among the Akatsuki vampires.
1. First day of School

**~chapter 1~**The sun flooded the dark room of the young teen, music began to play on the alarm clock the song was don't trust me - 3OH!3, the young girl sat up slowly and looked at her alarm clock with sleepy eyes as she began to yawn. The girls bubble gum pink hair stuck up in all directions displaying that the girl tossed and turned in her sleep! She slowly began to rub her green eyes that looked like they were pure emeralds sitting in the sockets. Sakura Haruno is her name, she is 16 and is a junior in high school!

She slowly slid of the bed and walked over to her bathroom to see what damage she had to fix this morning. Sakura looked in the mirror at herself and began to do the daily chores of getting herself ready for school! After about 30 minutes of Sakura in the bathroom she came out happy and refreshed! Sakura walked over to her closet and pulled out some baggy black street jeans **(you know the ones at hottopic)** that had random chains and zippers littered across them, then she got a black shirt that said 'go away' written on it in red letters, she pulled out her favorite red and black midtop vans.

Sakura walked over to her dresser and grabbed her spiked black bracelet with some random jelly bracelets."Sakura! you got five minutes till the bus here" Sakura's mother called "Ok mom" Sakura replied while she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder while jogging down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed her fathers toast out of his hand while he just shook his head and grabbed another piece.

"Ok you be good at school!" her mother said while handing her some apple juice "Ok bye" Sakura replied while running out of the house to the awaiting bus, she climbed on and saw her old friend Ino sitting beside her elementary school crush Sasuke Uchiha!"Hey forehead!" Ino called out drawing attention to Sakura who just replied with a "hn" and kept walking toward the back of the bus, she saw Ino turn around and glare at her, this made Sakura smirk she flopped down in a empty seat behind two boys that were arguing about something...

"No art is not always 'everlasting'!" the blonde one said Sakura looked at him and giggled 'wow he looks just like a older male version of Ino!' Sakura said to herself the red head turned around and looked at Sakura "What are you laughing at?" he asked while looking dead into Sakura's eyes, Sakura looked at him and a light pink tint crossed her cheeks, "Nothing." she replied as she looked out the window, the blonde boy turned around "What's your name cutie?" he asked while smirking. "Do I know you?" she replied with a bored look on her face"Oh I'm sorry my name is Deidara Kimura and this is my friend Sasori Akasuna" Deidara pointed to the red head.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura said while looking up to a loud silver haired boy get on the bus, he walked toward the back and spotted Sakura."Oi pink hair?" he said as he sat down beside her, she just looked out the window _'please don't ask me the question!'_ Sakura said to herself as she stared at a tree!"Is i-" Sakura cut him off, "yes it's natural." the boy cocked his head to the side and began to twirl his finger in her hair, Sakura turned her head to him and stared at the boy as if he just grew wings!

"Who are you?" she asked as she backed away from him"Well aren't we pissy, I'm Hidan Hayashi." he said as he smirked at the nervous pinkette"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno." she replied relaxing a little as he just nodded and faced forward _'ugh this is gonna be a long day!'_ Sakura thought as the bus began to speed through the traffic and kids began to shout and throw paper balls around! _' a veryyyyy lonngg dayyyy!!!'_ Sakura moaned as she dodged a speeding paper plane!

---[School time!]---

'Man,' she thought. 'I hadn't been here since I was in 8th grade.' Everything changed in this high school. The walls were painted a boring beige as the lockers were brown. Ever since her mom got hooked on alcohol, Sakura was sent to go to a whole other school. But after her recovery, Sakura can come back to her old school. But the big thing is, is that Sakura used to be all preppy and wear colorful stuff before she moved. She didn't want to be around Ino. Ino got her into a bunch of boy business that Sakura was not interested to get into.

Sakura walked out of the office, studying her schedule.

1 hour- Science-Orochimaru - Homeroom

2 hour- Math-Asuma

3 hour- Language Art-Kurenia

Lunch

4 hour- Social Studies-Kakashi

5 hour- Study Hall-Orochimaru

6 hour- Gym-Gai

With a sigh, Sakura roamed the halls till she found Orochimaru's room. After locating his room, and enter. All eyes were on her, as she walked reluctantly walked in front of the class. Orochimaru was writing on the chalk board, then taking a glance at her. "Oh, you must be Sakura Haruno?" His voice was creepy and cold.

With a nod Sakura spoke, " Uh, yeah."

He narrowed his eyes at her, as she carelessly glanced at the class. "Take a seat in front of Ino-san."

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Ino's mouth flew open.

He glared at the two, then began writing again. "Sakura, since its your first day would you like to go down to the principle's office."

She shook her head and took her seat in front of the dumb blonde, ignoring the angry steam that rose from her blonde strands.

As the pale teacher talked, Sakura took her time looking around, seeing how all her old class mates and friends had changed. She recognized Shikimaru, Tenten, and Neji. Those were the only friends she recognized.

That Deidara guy say beside her, with Sasuke's older brother in front of him, Itachi, and a guy with fiery orange hair with a bunch of facial piercing that smother his face.

"Take out your notebooks and write this down." Orochimaru instructed while his students obeyed.

Sakura took her black notebook out and flipped a page open. After writing three pages of notes, Sakura flipped to a clean page, cutting the tip pf her finger. Blood slowly oozed out. "Shit." she winced as she wiped the blood on her pants.

She had the feeling of eyes on her. Looking up, she seen Deidara, Itachi, and that orange haired guy glaring at her, hungrily. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the chalkboard and began to write again.

The bell ranged, sending the class out of the door. Sakura took her time getting out of class and to her locker. She repeated her actions till she got to lunch. She walked through the lunch room, looking for a seat. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Tenten waving her to her table. She walked over to them and took a seat by her old best friend, Temari. "Hey, so how have you been?"

With a smile Sakura replied. "I've been good, ever since my mom recovered. What about you guys…any guys?"

Tenten smiled. "Oh yeah-

-Our little Tenten has been getting through the bases with Neji Hyuga." Temari interrupted her with a laugh. Tenten crossed her arms. "Oh, right. Not like you been zipping through them with Shikamaru!"

"What!" Sakura gasped. "I thought Ino dated him."

"Oh hell no little emo boy, Sasuke, got in between. And whatddya know; Ino immediately dumps Shika for Sasuke." Temari sneered. "I hate that bitch so much."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Ino even snatched our little Hinata!"

"Wow." Sakura chewed on her gum. "Dude. The weirdest thing happen during Science."

Temari and Tenten said "What?" with their eyes.

Sakura continued as she revealed her freshly cut finger to them. "I cut my finger on paper this morning, and I had Deidara, Itachi, and this orange haired guy glare at me."

Temari and Tenten gasped and covered her finger as Itachi walked pass their table. "They're vampires."

Sakura laughed. "Haha, yeah right."

"No, seriously." Temari leaned in. "They're a gang, only gang, that are vampires. As the rumors go their fighting around with the ANBU gang."

"Who're are the vampire gang?" Sakura asked , not fully believing them.

"Akatsuki." They both said. Tenten pointed at the orange hair guy at a lunch table. "That's Pein, the posing leader of the gang. As you know Itachi." she moved her finger to Hidan. "Hidan, Deidara, Sasori," then moving her finger by Pein where set a blue haired girl. "and that's Konan. I don't know where the rest of the gang is, but whatever."

"Hidan sits by me on the bus." Tenten and Temari gasped. "No way!"

Sakura nodded. "Don't let him take a bite outta you." Temari warned.

Sakura scoffed. "I don't even believe vampires exist."

"Well the whole school knows. Just look at Rock Lee's arm."

"Akatsuki's gay?"

"NO!" the two snapped. Then Temari continued. "No…Rock Lee was fighting with Deidara, calling him a girl, and Deidara decided to just bite him."

Shikamaru came up to the lunch table, taking his seat by Temari as Neji and Rock lee sat on Tenten's side of the table. "Hey Rock lee. Show Sakura-chan your bite marks.

"Oh my god, I freaking hate that bastard!" Rock lee pulled up his sleeve to reveal a perfect a pair of fang that were still scabbing. "God! I hate scabs!" Rock lee began to scratch them off, with Tenten and Temari yelling "No!!!"

The Akatsuki glared at their table with hungry eyes. Pein, Itachi, and Sasori got up and walked up to their table. "Why are you picking your scabs, huh? They might make scars." Pein said emotionlessly.

Shikamaru spoke up, "He's just being a dumbass. We aren't looking for trouble."

Pein rested his hand on the lunch table, revealing his fangs. " Well, then what's with the scent of blood in the air?"

Sakura dug her finger nails into her palm, sensing Pein's aura [she was on the end of the table. closest to Pein].

Her body tensed up when she felt the warm liquid drench her blood 'SHIT!'

His eyes shot to her's, he had an evil smile wiped across his face. "Well, well," he grabbed her wrist from under the table and looked at the blood, that dripped onto the table. Itachi's and Sasori's bodies tensed up but then relaxed when they got used to the scent.

"Your blood smells so good." He raised her hand to his mouth, dragging his soft tongue across her fresh wounds.

The whole lunch room grew quiet, watching Pein licking blood off of the new girl! Ino's table gasped with jealously as the guys rolled their eyes.

Sakura moaned as he began sucking on her wounds, feeling his fangs about to break her skin. Temari and Tenten cautionly watched as Neji smack Rock Lee's head. "OW!"

Itachi smirked and pulled a chair and sat in between Shikamaru and Temari. Temari blushed and scooted a little towards Sakura as Sasori took the edge seat of Tenten's side of the table, by Rock lee.

"I thought you guys can't feed in public?" Neji questioned.

Itachi sneered. "Everyone already knows what we are…" "…So who would care?" Sasori finished.

Pein moved down to her wrist, still licking. "What's your name?"

Sakura looked like she was in paradise. "Sa-Sakura Haruno."

"Oh yeah." He grinned against her skin. "I forgot."

Sakura closed her eyes dreamily as he was about to bite her. "What's going on?!" A heavy chested blonde women walked into the lunch room, making Pein brake away immediately. She walked angrily towards him. "Hmmm?"

"Just messing around." Pein smirked as Itachi and Sasori got up and stood behind him. The blonde woman's eyebrows knitted together. "Drinking other classmate's blood is strictly forbidden in our school. And you know that Pein."

"Tsk, my bad." he scoffed.

"That's Tsunade, our principle." Temari whispered into Sakura ear.

"Don't you tsk me!" she growled. "You just earned yourself a detention, young man."

He shrugged. "See you later then." Tsunade turned around and walked out of the lunch room, leaving the room full of whispers from nearby tables.

Pein glanced back down as the rest of his gang arrived at his side. "We'll finish this later." then he zoomed out with his fellow members following behind.

Everyone around let our sighs of relief while Sakura held her wrist.

The rest of the day was a blur in front of Sakura's eyes. Before she knew it she was about to get off the bus and walk inside her house. Turning the doorknob, Sakura could hear her father yelling...

"Damnit! Why can't you understand that you have to stop drinking!" he yelled. Sakura could hear her mother sob. He continued, "We finally got our daughter back, and you pull this crap."

Sakura walked away, stunned but at the same time not surprise. She walked to the back of the house where her room rested. Thank God, that she always had her window open, because she jumped from a tree limb to the window, getting in safely.

Sakura didn't feel like bothering her parents, she could still hear them yell loudly through out the house. She turned up her stereo up loud, making the walls vibrate.

This year is gonna be a tuff one.

---[End]---


	2. Paranoid?

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke up to the loud music that filled the dark, quiet room. With a sigh, Sakura got up from bed and walked to the bathroom. After combing out her pink mess, and putting some torn of skinny jeans on and a T-shirt that was black and had a bleeding heat on one breast side, with a pair of black converse. She climbed down the stairs to see her parents eating breakfast quietly. She entered annoying.

"Whats up???? Why so quiet???" she asked annoyingly. Her dad ignored her while her mom got up from the table and walked to the sink.

"Theres your lunch, Sakura." she handed Sakura a paper bag. "The bus will be here in a minute." Sakura's mom seemed in a mood swing type of mood, so Sakura didn't bother to talk back. "Bye" she walked out of the door to the empty street. Looking down the street, she seen the huge yellow bus making it's way up to Sakura's house. When the loud sound filled her ears, Sakura entered the bus. She headed towards the back like yesterday. She was beginning to pass Ino, then feeling something catching her foot and bringing her to the ground.

"Fuck!" Sakura exclaimed as she held her elbow in pain.

Ino snickered, with Karin smirking evilly along with Ino. Sakura got up on her two feet and glared at them. "You little fucking bitches better shut it or i'll do it for you."

"Ha! Like you have the guts to do that." Karin sneered.

"For real." Ino snickered again.

Sakura raised her fist, about to slam it into the blondes mouth. But she felt something catch it before she hit her jaw line. She tossed her head back to see Sasori holding her fist, hunger in his eyes, but you could tell he was having difficulty of keeping calm.

That's when she felt something run down her arm. She then seen thick red liquid oozing out of a deep gash above her elbow. "Now, now Sakura, no need to mess with low life bitches like these two."

Sasori guided her fist to her side. "Come on, stop threatening them. Its not gonna get you anywhere"

Sakura gave them one last death glare then followed Sasori at the end of the bus. Sasori took his seat by Deidara, in front of Sakura. Deidara flipped over his seat to look at Sakura.

"Lets see it"

"What?" She rose an eyebrow.

"The cut, its killing us not to drain you dry right now." Sasori spoke for Deidara, leaving Sakura speechless.

She reluctantly rose her arm, revealing her still bleeding cut. Deidara reached an arm towards her and wiped his finger across the building up blood. He took his blood cover finger into his mouth and closed his eyes, then taking it out, "Ahhh Sakura-chan you taste so good."

Sasori did the same. "Agreed" They were arriving towards Hidan's house.

Sasori dug in his bag and gave her a hoodie. "You should wear this while you're around Hidan. Now he would kill you for your blood."

As Hidan stepped onto the bus, Sakura immediately slipped the sweat shirt on. It felt nice against her skin., it was black with red trimming. Then she quickly grabbed some perfume and sprayed it on herself. He took his seat by Sakura. "How you doing?"

"Fine. You?" Sakura crossed her arms as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay I guess. I just smell something good, but I just can't lay my finger on it." Hidan looked at the atmosphere of talking teenagers around them.

"Well I'm not a vampire so I can't help you there" Sakura looked out of thewindow.

"Wonder what you would be like if you were" Hidan spoke more to himself instead of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Deidara nudge Sasori to listen to Hidan's ranting.

"I don't know...I would probably be bad at being a vampire" Sakura said without looking away from the foggy window.

He looked at her, with eyes tracing her vein, "All vampire's are bad. Rarely you find a good god loving vampire." then Hidan looked away. The words echoed in her head, _'all vampires are bad?'_ She somewhat knew that but it was still surprising to her somehow...

* * *

**School Time **

Sakura walked off the bus still holding her arms to her chest and began to scan the area for her friends. _'Ten-ten....Temari?'_ sakura said as she looked around the crowded school ground, a hand layed on sakura's shoulder and she tensed up ready to faint!

"hey girl why so jumpy?" temari asked while ten-ten chuckled

"DONT DO THAT!" sakura finally said going from a pale white to her normal color

"aw come on I didn't mean to!" temari said with a fake pout, sakura just rolled her eye's and walked away she finally let her arms drop to her sides and saw little blood stains coming through onto her hand, _'oh shit now what?'_ sakura said as her eyes shifted back and forth making sure no one saw.

"what's the matter? you act like you robbed a bank!" ten-ten asked, sakura's eyes got big because she saw pein walking toward them but the other girls didnt notice!

"oh man dont tell me you did!!! why didnt you call me I would have helped!" temari said while watching sakura start to walk away quickly, "hey sakura wait up!" ten-ten hollered while running after the frightened pinkette. Sakura rushed into the bathroom and pulled off the jacket to examine her elbow.

"woah what happened?" ten-ten asked

"ino-bitch" sakura replied while washing the cut off and washing the blood out of the jacket "any of you got a bandaid or somen?" sakura asked

"no but I do got some wrap" ten-ten pulled out a rolled up white piece of cloth "thanks ten-ten", "no prob as long as it will keep _'them' _away from you!" ten-ten replied! Sakura wrapped her elbow up and pulled the jacket back on, the girls walked out and ran to class.

**_---------------------1st hour!------------------------_**

The bell rang signaling for all students to be in the classrooms, sakura sat toward the front due to she wanted to be the first one outta there so she wouldnt have to run into any "people" on her way to her other classes. Mr. Orochimaru walked in and smiled his creepy smile.

"good morning class" orochimaru said as he looked over some papers

"good morning" the class replied except for sakura who just stared blankley into space, "today we are going to be working with partners so...partner up" orochimaru said as he watched the students holler each others names, sakura was all caught up in her little daydream she didnt notice pein come and sit beside her!

"ok!" orochimaru said while he clapped his hands together making sakura snap out of her trance, she looked around and finally looked beside her only to see pein sitting right beside her, she tensed up and looked forward as he began to smirk.

**"and you have once again scored the cutie! woo!"** sakura's inner said while punching into the air

_"where do you come from?!" _sakura asked while watching the teacher pour different stuff into a beaker

**"well silly im your conscious!" **

_"...."_

**"uh....u there?"**

_"tch I dont belive in concious"_

**"just like you didnt belive in vampires?!" **

_"shut up!" _

Sakura finally tuned back in as pein began to say something to her, "why did you run away this morning?" pein asked sakura looked away while staring at the ground as if it were the most intersting thing in the world!

"uh...I...um...had to go to the bathroom really badly?" sakura said not sounding to sure of her reply

"uh-huh well I smelt blood coming from over there by you but before I could make sure you ran away" pein said eyeing sakura carefully

"I...I..." **"well damn didnt how'd you pass kindergarden talking like that?" **_"shut up!" _

"anyways we better get to work" pein said while watching sakura's facial expression change into angry/confusion

"huh?....oh yeah yeah!" sakura said while smiling nervously, she looked at the bored

**"nice!"**

_"I bite" _

**"..."**

_"yes you shut up!!!" _

The whole day went by like this, with sakura trying to avoid the akatsuki gang and checking the bandage every five seconds to see if it wasn't bleeding through. **(paranoid! x3)**

**_-----------------After school---------------_**

Sakura ran out of the school at full speed for no reason and around the her bus!

_"gotta get to 7eleven for pocky!"_

**"are you paranoid or something?"**

_"no I just wanna get home faster than normal! plus i need to stop by the store, oh look a squirrel!"_

**"NANI?!"**

Sakura skidded to a stop as she reached the entrance to the store, she took a deep breath and walked in calmly if you didnt see her running like she were fleeing for her life you would have thought she was calm as a butterfly until...

**BAM!** Sakura tripped over the...floor yes the floor! Everyone in the aisle and the dude at the counter looked at her, sakura stood and brushed herself off and walked into the store as if nothing happened.

_"pocky pocky pocky POCKY!" _sakura screamed to herself as she walked over to a big line of pocky, she grabbed two boxes and walked over to the counter and paid for her pocky. After that sakura walked to kohana's cherryblossom park, she found the tree her parents always use to go to for a family picnic before her mom started drinking!

_flash back_

_"daddy mommy come on" a little pink haired girl squealed as she skipped over to a cherryblossom tree on the edge of the park_

_"ok sakura slow down" her mom said while walking over to her_

_"little one will you help me set up the blanket?" her dad asked_

_"sure!" sakura said her emerald eyes sparkling with pure innocence_

_flash back ends_

Sakura sunk to the ground with her back against the tree smiling, she didnt notice that it was getting late until her phone started ringing andher favorite song started playing red sam by flyleaf. Sakura looked at who it was and saw her dad was calling her, she answered!

**bold-dad**

_italic-sakura_

_"hello?"_

**"hey little one your mom is sick, so you think you could stay at your aunts house tonight?"**

_"sure"_

**"ok love you and i'll pick you up tommorow ok"**

_"yeah sure love you too bye"_

**"bye"**

With that they hung up and sakura was far from happy! "does he really think i'll still fall for that 'mommy's sick' crap again, I know she probably drunk and he's trying to get her clamed down!" sakura said as she got up and walked slowly toward her aunt tsunade's house!

* * *

**Hello! hoped you like this chapter! Sorry for the late update! Plz review and we will try to update soon!**


	3. I have to get back home!

~Chapter 3~

Sakura walked down the dark street toward her aunts house, she passed a alleyway and thought of how she could use it as a short cut.

"Well if I take this way I'll get on leaf street and then I can make a straight forward run all the way down"

**"If the gangsters dont get you!"**

"ugh I can handle them, I took martial arts and learned to street fight"

**"uhuh what about a gun?"**

"...uh...i'll figure that out, but for now I want to get to her house before she goes to bed!"

**"why?"**

"because she is the heaviest sleeper I ever seen, and it'll take me forever to wake her up!"

**"haha"**

Sakura ignored the gut renching feeling as she walked slowly down the alleyway making sure she didnt step on someone or in something. The alley was dark and very dirty, it had trashcans lined against the wall overflowing with trash, rats and othe night animals ran to and fro making there way out of her path.

As she reached the halfway point a dark shadow passed quickly by making her jump, sakura heart began to beat faster as another shadow passed behind her!

_'OK calm down its just your mind playing tricks on you due to your tired' _sakura said to herself as she began to pick up speed, a cat stopped in front of her tripping her in the process because she couldn't stop in time. Sakura fell onto her knees onto the concrete, but luckily she had on long pants so she didnt scrape her knees, but her hands were blistered up with little cuts and torn skin.

"shit, damn cat need to watch where it's going!" sakura said as she got up and began to walk away examinig her hands

**"what is up with you and tripping?"**

"shut it!!!"

**"well ex-cuse~ me!"**

As sakura and her inner fussed a dark figure appeared in front of the pinkette, sakura saw the shadow on the ground and looked up slowly as her heart began to beat faster but still held a calm facade, her eyes met glowing pink eyes!

"hidan?" sakura asked trying to hold down the fear in her voice

"very smart one we have here" was his reply

"we?" sakura asked looking around but seeing nothing, then she looked behind him and

saw the rest of the gang, some leaning against the wall and some standing by a black sequoia with red 24 inch rims, sakura stared at it in fangirlish awe!

"yeah we saw you leaving the park and you turned down the alley and the PEIN got

WORRIED, so you wanna ride?" hidan asked while smirking as pein glared at him

"uh one question" she said while mentally trying to gather all this information that she didnt hear because she was busy drooling over the awesome car

"yes?" hidan replied

"was it you guys that was doing the little shadow thing, you know trying to scare me or something?" sakura asked

"did it work?" deidara asked

"...no..." sakura said trying to seem unaffected

"yeah right I could hear your heart beat a mile a second!" hidan said making sakura cross her arms in defiance

"and then you tried to speed walk while dodging stuff & then failing miserably by tripping over a cat!" sasori said while making sakura blush and look away mad, everyone just laughed at her childish way!

-

Changing the subject Sakura looked at them, "Do you guys always like to travel in one group 24/7?"

There was a long silence that filled the alley.

"That's just how us vampires like to travel!" Deidara laughed pointlessly.

"Since we have nothing better else to do, ya know?" Hidan added with a smirk playing on his lips again.

"You would think vampires would have something to do. Like, oh lets see, killing. Uh, oh yeah drinking blood!" Sakura thought more about it but couldn't find anymore reasons.

Pein glared. "Do you want a ride or what?"

"My Aunt's house isn't that far away. So I'll just walk." Sakura marched through the alley with the Akatsuki watching her carefully on each side of her, and ignoring the shiny car that was parked at the end of the alley.

Then she felt something grab her arm. Jerking her head, with a scowl written across her face, her jade eyes meet with pink ones. Hidan.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you want some company? You might get hurt, like a few minutes ago." Hidan smirked.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt if you guys had just left me alone." The pinked haired human said through clenched teeth.

How the hell was this guy such an ass but he was so attractive all at the same time!? They all are! She liked being touched by each and one of them. Maybe it was the illusion thing they always liked to play on her. Who knows.

Pulling her hand, Sakura tried to get herself out of Hidan's grasp but failing. "Fine." she pursed her lips and looked away childishly.

Hidan laughed and looked at the others. Then a Kisame spoke up. "Zestu, Kakuzu, and I have to go deal with the dogs. So see ya later."

The three vampires vanished out of thin air, leaving Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori alone with the stubborn human.

"Deidara and I have to go." Sasori slightly nudged on Deidara's shoulder and began to walk out of the alley.

Now leaving Pein, Itachi, and Itachi.

Sakura glared at the three, but then notice Konan wasn't here with them.

"Where's Konan?"

Pein looked at her as he led them to the car. "She has better things to do instead of hanging out with a bunch of male vampires."

Sakura looked away and murmured. "Point taken."

Pein opened the car door, leading to Hidan pushing Sakura into the back seat. "Son of a bitch!" Sakura held her bruised head. "You're such an ass!"

"Aren't we all." Itachi said as he got into the front seat with Pein [who is driving], leaving Hidan to sit in the back with Sakura.

"…." Sakura glared at the pinked eyed vampire.

"What the fuck are you glaring at? Am I too hot for you or something?" Hidan smirked.

"Nothing near."

Pein and Itachi let out a little laugh as Pein started the car.

"Fuck you then, you pink haired bitch." Hidan looked away.

Sakura shook her head in laughter and disgust. _Even for an accretive vampire like Hidan he sure does have major mood swings….as if he has his monthly gifts._

Sakura looked out of the window, to see Pein driving by her aunt's house. "Dude! You just passed my house!"

"Your point is…?" Pein glanced at the frustrated Sakura in the mirror.

With a heavy sigh Sakura rubbed her temples and decided to make no comment back. These vampires are gonna make her do what _they_ want anyways. So why bother fighting against if you know you're wasting your time.

After ten more minutes of silence as Pein kept driving, the moving car sped to a stop. Sakura looked out of the back window to see a McDonalds in front of them.

"**What the hell….?" **her inner asked.

The pink eyed vampire looked at Sakura as she got out of the car, then smirked. "You humans have to feed, right? So we're just treating our guest kindly."

She glared.

Pein patted her shoulder, signaling her to move forward. She obeyed.

_God….could this night get any worse??_ Sakura thought to her self.

To be continued……

---[End]---

**Hey this is Gaara-Funk-Girl452. Sorry for the long update, mostly my fault because I have school. So stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens at McDonalds….**

**Haha vampires at McDonalds xD**


End file.
